creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhiannonlovesscarystories
Hi! Hi, welcome to my profile I'm Emily Carson and I like creepy things, not bunnies and rainbows.I like blood and horror and screams that you can hear coming from the woods those kinds of things :) I am like the best :) Dude I hate this My first story was deleted this is so unfair people just hate me I wanted people to know my experiences. as in the time, my BFF was killed my Ex killed himself, My mom and dad dying I just want people to know how I felt I'm very sad that this site is being sexist okay they blocked my story because I'm a girl and Delexisis is a man it's a very sexist site :) sorry but its true. :I'm female and I've never been discriminated against on this site. In fact, I have twenty-six stories on this site (more than many male users), served as a judge in a contest, and have even been showcased on a blog. Raidra (talk) 22:40, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Argh.... Well, someone is salty. First, calm the fuck down and don't insult me as I never disrespected you. Second, if you would have read more than 5 or 6 stories around here then you'd we have something called "standards". Now, as a loyal user of this site I feel it's my duty to tag a story for deletion when I feel it doesn't meet the standards. I don't even know why you are angry at me, my tag doesn't mean anything, its purpose is to bring attention to an admin, who will judge whether or not it should be deleted (and it will). I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:43, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Also against the rules is to blank talk pages. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:47, February 7, 2017 (UTC) (Sigh) I tried, but you seem keen on being immature. You'll either get a warning or a ban. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:56, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Underscorre talk - - 20:22, February 7, 2017 (UTC) This is soo screwed up i thought this was a place i could share stories of my life and NOT be discreminated this is so fucking stupid i wanted people to hear about my experiences and have people enjoy them like they were Fairy tales and now that certain people like Delexisis or whatever his name his ITS UNFAIR ITS UNJUST Blocked I've blocked you for one day for your harassment of Diexilius. Calm down, try to improve your writing instead of lashing out at users who did nothing wrong. If you attack other users like this again, your block will be much longer. Also, please don't blank your talk page, it's considered as vandalism. Underscorre talk - - 20:22, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Please read that as the post you recently made that was blocked by the spam filter (multiple times) violated our spam page rules and has resulted in your temporary ban. On a final note, your original story was deleted because it failed to meet the bare minimum quality standards due to the massive amount of punctuation, capitalization, spelling, wording, grammar, formatting, and story issues. Diex (the one who marked your story for deletion) didn't even know of your gender before this point and in the end, your gender makes no difference as we are looking for quality stories. I suggest using this three day ban to look over the multiple female writers who have stories that are posted on this website and reflect a little on your life. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, March 4, 2017 (UTC)